It is known to use trunk orthoses to support and relieve the lumbar spine. For example, it may be necessary to relieve a lordosis area of the spine in its entirety, by bridging said area with a support device, resulting in substantial immobilization of the spine in this area. It is also known to support the lumbar area or lumbosacral area of the spine in the event of limited mobility. As the recovery phase progresses, it may be necessary to provide a certain degree of support by means of a bandage or a slightly strengthened bandage.
DE 202 04 747 U1 describes a trunk orthosis which is designed for versatile use in different applications. The bandage has two overlapping constituent bandages, which is intended to allow the bandage height to be adapted to the patient in question. Insertable support rods can be positioned in pockets in order to secure different support devices for bridging or stabilizing the lordosis area. Likewise, an abdominal pad can be provided. The various support devices can be secured on the bandage via hook-and-loop fasteners and can be easily replaced.
DE 10 2005 031 867 A1 relates to a trunk orthosis for enclosing a patient's trunk, with a bandage, and with a support device which is formed by a multiplicity of finger-shaped rods which are arranged next to one another, are oriented in the longitudinal direction of the spine and are connected directly to one another. The finger rods are made of a flexible plastic.
DE 10 2012 009 214 A1 describes a tensioning device for trunk orthoses that engage around the body. The orthosis comprises at least two side parts which are each connected in a tensionable manner via pulleys to a central part arranged in the area of the patient's spine. The side parts and the central part can be composed of several elements arranged above one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,053 A relates to a back orthosis which, in the front area, encloses the patient's abdomen by means of straps and belts and, in the rear area, has a structure formed by various bows and rods, wherein the elements are connected to one another in a partially articulated manner.
DE 20 2007 008 409 U1 relates to a spinal support appliance which is intended to help a person stand up again after performing a task while kneeling down, by means of a bow, pre-stressed with the aid of rubber bands, applying a standing-up force to the user in the chest area.
WO 93/06798 A2 likewise relates to an aid for standing back up, having two bows which are mounted in the waist area of the user and which exert a resilient restoring force on the user's upper body.